


The Beach

by Orpah



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpah/pseuds/Orpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits Candlehead one day when the rest of the racers are enjoying a vacation in a beach game: Vanellope has never been to the beach, and is unable to go. This sparks a new plan: bring the beach to Vanellope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

It wasn't often that the racers of Sugar Rush took a break. But when they did, it was a blast.

Typically, they went to other games, and so the others had gone off to celebrate the day off that had been given by the owner of the shop taking a holiday.

Not Candlehead, though. She had realized, in a moment when she was preparing for bed the previous night, that Vanellope, their dear president, couldn't leave the game, and thus, couldn't enjoy a vacation. So, she decided that she would prepare something for her instead.

They had gotten close since their memories had been given back. Candlehead liked doing fun things with President Vanellope, everything from working on their cars to throwing candy into pudding ponds to watch them sink.

So, as the others skipped off to their vacations, she stayed behind, not saying a word. Then she went off to set up her plan.

One thing Candlehead had learned was that vacation (according to the characters of one of the other games) was all about one thing: relaxing at the beach. And technically, she was pretty sure they had beaches; it was just a matter of getting it to be like the one in the other game.

First, she'd found a large pond. That was good, she decided, perfect for swimming. Then, she was quick to take the chocolate powder and scatter it all over the 'beach'. This took about an hour or so. But soon enough, when she walked on it in bare feet, she determined it felt enough like sand.

Then had come the hard part. She'd had to construct beach umbrellas and beach chairs and towels and had even streaked her face with white cream (something she'd seen in the beach game).

She honestly felt uncomfortable in the bathing suit, but that was all right. It was minty-colored, with a pink skirt. She was rather concerned about her candle, but she figured she'd just have to keep her head above 'water.'

And then she went to find Vanellope. Hopefully, the president had a bathing suit. If not, Candlehead had more than one.

Vanellope, as could be expected, was in her 'garage' working on her car. She grinned at Candlehead as she came in, saying, “Hey. I just figured out how to... Why are you wearing a bathing suit?”

Candlehead tossed the one she was holding to Vanellope. “Um, because we should go to the beach.”

Vanellope put down her car's hood. “Uh, Candlehead, I can't leave the game, remember?”

“I remember. I, um, I have a surprise for you,” Candlehead said, and she gestured towards the bathing suit. “Get changed please, and then meet me by your front door.”

Vanellope stared as Candlehead left.

But Candlehead giggled to herself outside the house, thinking how great it was that she had thought of this. It would be fun, and Vanellope would get to experience the beach! She knew it wouldn't be as hot as in the other game, but it would still be great.

Vanellope appeared a bit later, saying, “You know, I don't usually take orders, but I'm curious: what aren't you telling me?”

“You'll see,” Candlehead said, trying to sound mysterious. She got into her car, and made room for Vanellope. “Come on; it's a surprise.

Vanellope climbed in; they were squished together, but Candlehead was a great driver. She managed to get there without elbowing Vanellope in the gut. In fact, Vanellope was laughing, breeze hitting her in the face and making her urge Candlehead to go faster.

They were getting close, when Candlehead said, “Now, close your eyes, it's a surprise.”

“Why-- oh, okay, sure.” Vanellope probably aquiesced; it was hard to tell when driving.

They pulled up to the beach. Candlehead grinned to herself, and stepped out of the car. “Don't open your eyes! Let me guide you out of the car...”

She had Vanellope's hand, and they slowly walked to the center of the beach.

Then, Candlehead said, giggling a bit, “Okay, okay, open up your eyes! Look!”

Vanellope's eyes opened, and she stared. Taffy towels were draped over see-through lollipop umbrellas, and the beach chairs, constructed out of hard candies and licorice. The ground went from ice cream swirled pink and white to dusted with brown powder.

Vanellope grinned over at Candlehead. “Wow! Look at this, it's a beach! Sweet!” She plopped onto a chair, and crossed her legs, then jumped up and waded into the pudding. “Did you do all this?”

“Yeah,” Candlehead said, beaming.

“Well, then, don't just stand there, come on in and join me!” 

Candlehead dove into the pudding, and they played late into the evening.

The others returned to find them giggling and covered in pudding, but no explanation was given. Only secret looks followed, with plenty of inside jokes about beaches and vacations.


End file.
